


Поверь моему опыту

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cruelty, Cynical, Drama, Gen, Irony, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Кен пытается наладить контакт с фиолетовым людоедом. В каком-то смысле у него выходит.





	Поверь моему опыту

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках SFB-2020 для команды fandom Holistic Detective Agency 2020 на спецквест. Задание — фиолетовый цвет.

Фиолетовый монстр бился и метался в клетке. Ну, первые парочку дней. Затем утих и уныло сидел в углу, неразборчиво бормоча под нос детскую песенку-страшилку.

Кен понятия не имел, на кой хер это чудище оставили в «Черном Крыле». Возможно, у ЦРУ не было других суперсекретных проектов для работы с подобной ебаниной. Или им просто в хуй не тарахтело разбираться со всякими сказочными монстрами, выдуманными объектом «Молох». Джессика Уилсон лишь раз взглянула на фиолетового людоеда и равнодушно бросила: «Да делайте что хотите». Ее больше, похоже, интересовало, как объяснить вышестоящему руководству кровавую бойню с сорока трупами, произошедшую на одном из самых защищенных в мире объектов. Правда, получив информацию о том, что «Черное Крыло» раздобыло себе оружие из металла внеземного происхождения, Уилсон сменила гнев на милость.

Кен последний месяц почти все свое время проводил в исследовательском центре в Бергсберге. В гости к фиолетовому монстру он заглядывал чуть ли не каждый вечер. Может, Уилсон и считает объект недостойным внимания, а Кен вот был твердо убежден, что у крылатого чудища с хищными рядами острых зубов и когтями-лезвиями явно имеется потенциал. Главное — найти к нему подход.

Оно вообще разумное?

Фиолетовый людоед никак не реагировал на Кена. Он в принципе ни на кого не реагировал — кроме тех случаев, когда его чисто из научного интереса начинали ебашить током. Тогда он утробно рычал и забавно дергался. Транквилизаторы на него не действовали. Взять биоматериал для лабораторных анализов тоже не удавалось — образцы загадочным образом растворялись в воздухе.

Короче, на людоеда временно забили. Пространственная аномалия — куда более любопытная хуйня.

А Кен все захаживал и захаживал к монстру. Он еще помнил период своего заточения и испытывал к людоеду что-то вроде сочувствия. К тому же его невнятное пение действовало успокаивающе.

Прист относился к этим его визитам скептически, о чем заявлял не раз. «Кен, с некоторыми объектами не стоит возиться, — говорил он, ухмыляясь. — Уж поверь моему опыту».

Из-за ухмылки его лицо, навеки изуродованное шрамом, становилось еще более жутким.

Кену этот уебок вообще не нравился. Сам он считал, что к любому объекту можно найти подход — вон, с Барт же получилось. Сидит себе как лапочка и не пикает. Сама приползла. Готова сотрудничать.

Кен как раз стоял у клетки фиолетового людоеда, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Звонок не был срочным. Кен бы и так забил, но, заметив реакцию монстра на рингтон, и вовсе забыл обо всем на свете.

Фиолетовый людоед глядел на него во весь свой единственный глаз. Его рог шевелился. Возможно, таким образом он выражал заинтересованность.

— Нравится? — спросил Кен.

Людоед не ответил. Лишь шевельнул крылом.

Кен выбрал в телефоне мелодию рингтона и включил. Монстр замычал и стал качать головой в такт.

Это уже что-то.

— Тебе нравится, — обрадованно констатировал Кен. — Ладно, хочешь еще?

И тут людоед кивнул!

О, да это настоящий прорыв! А затем, затем случилось то, во что Кену вообще с трудом верилось: монстр, неделями не встававший со своего места в углу, поднялся и побрел в его сторону. Глаз чудовища сиял неподдельным восторгом.

Фиолетовый людоед уткнулся зубастой мордой в решетку, протянул вперед лапу с гигантскими когтями и прохрипел:  
— Й-й-й-й!..

— Что, дружок? — спросил Кен, приподнимая брови и изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть миролюбивым.

— Д-д-д… ай-й-й!..

— Дать это? — Кен покрутил телефоном, из которого играла «Ribbon in the Sky» Стиви Вандера. Ничего себе, людоеду нравится соул!

— Д-д-да-а-ай! — провыл монстр, не отводя глаза от телефона и продолжая тянуть лапу.

— Ладно. Ладно, приятель, — сказал Кен. В конце концов, что такое телефон? Кусок пластика и кучка микросхем. В отделе снабжения всегда можно взять новый. — Вот. Смотри, я подхожу. Во-о-от, держи.

Стоя как можно дальше, Кен протянул телефон, хотя не совсем понимал, как людоед возьмет его кончиками своих когтистых клешней. Но тут же главное не это. Главное — что контакт налаживается.

Когтистая клешня внезапно удлинилась и вонзилась Кену в живот.

«Идиот, блядь», — пронеслось в голове у Кена. А дальше он даже мыслей своих не слышал — слышал только тошнотворное чавканье, с которым когти людоеда кромсали его тело, хлюпанье крови и звучный хруст ребер. В глаза мутнело, но Кен успел увидеть, как повисла на куске кожи отрубленная когтем кисть, как из живота полезло месиво кишок.

_From now on it will be you and I  
And our ribbon in the sky_

Голос Стиви Вандера все еще издевательски звучал из динамиков упавшего на землю телефона.

В горле клокотала кровь.

Мир расплывался перед глазами и тускнел, тускнел…

***

— Очнулся, бля? — донесся до него насмешливый голос Приста. — А вот нехуй старших не слушать.

Кен кое-как раскрыл глаза.

Он лежал в больничной палате, весь облепленный датчиками и утыканный трубками. Тело ныло так, словно по нему грузовик проехал. А, точно. Ебаный фиолетовый людоед. Оказался посмышленнее, чем Кен допускал. А он повелся, повелся, будто малолетний пиздюк, которого конфеткой поманили!

Кен скосил глаза. Все туловище было перебинтовано. Дышалось с трудом, а о том, чтобы пошевелиться, и вовсе речи идти не могло. Увидеть свои руки не получалось, но Кен испытывал глубокие сомнения в том, что их у него по-прежнему две.

Прист смотрел на него, наклонив голову. Во взгляде читалось снисходительное любопытство.

Кен разлепил губы:  
— Акх-х-х.

Язык не слушался. Кен попытался по новой, но снова получился невразумительный хрип.

— Хуево, правда? — Прист подошел ближе. Кен внимательно и настороженно следил за ним — все равно больше ничего сделать не получалось. — В следующий раз будешь умнее. Одного у тебя не отнять: контакт ты наладил. Даже слишком близкий.

Кен от души понадеялся, что его взгляд выражает достаточную ненависть. Как же хотелось придушить этого уебка! Интересно, есть ли хоть одно живое существо, на которое ему не насрать?

Кен вновь попытался что-то сказать, но опять выдавил из глотки лишь болезненный хрип.

Прист мягко похлопал его по плечу и гаденько ухмыльнулся:  
— Да ты не волнуйся. Шрамы украшают мужчину. Уж поверь моему опыту.


End file.
